<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cry by Dylalan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916723">Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan'>Dylalan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t cry. Mistah Jay hated when she cried, so she wouldn’t.<br/>But he wasn’t there anymore. He was gone. Gone gone gone. And she was alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short one shot of one of my favorite games.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t cry. Mistah Jay hated when she cried, so she wouldn’t.<br/>But he wasn’t there anymore. He was gone. Gone gone gone. And she was alone.<br/>Alone in the world. What was she supposed to do now?<br/>He was her reason for living. Her everything. Without him she was nothing. She couldn’t go back to the way things had been before, even if she wanted to. And without him, there was no future.</p><p>She felt hollow. Like somebody had scooped her insides, and left her empty. Her heart had been torn from her, and ripped into.</p><p>Harley curled up on the bed, the bed they’d shared. The bed where he had beaten her, slept with her, given her the rare affection she’d craved. Always craved.</p><p>Nobody had come to get her yet. She knew they would. They would think that now with the Joker gone, she would be an easy target.</p><p>Harley grabbed her stuffed hyena. A gift, after that bastard Cobblepot had stuffed her real babies. Harley sniffed, tears threatening to pour down. No. She wouldn’t cry. She held the toy closer, rocking back and forth, like a child.</p><p>She could hear footsteps outside, on the floor below. People were trying to get in, get to her. It wouldn’t be long until they did. They thought she was an easy target now.</p><p>She would prove them wrong. Because now she had nothing to lose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing good ever happens to Harley in these games.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>